


Wilbur's Corruption

by happy_self



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Philza is their dad, barely edited, go drink water and eat, im doing this during online class, lmao this is my first fic, no shipping in this, pls dont hate, some blood?, spoilers up until the final war, wilbur and tommy and techno are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_self/pseuds/happy_self
Summary: The story from beginning to end.Major spoilers for the Dream SMPThis only goes up until the war against Schlatt, so nothing that's more recent
Kudos: 14





	1. Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever written :D hopefully you like it. This does include spoilers from the first revolutionary war up until the final war against Schlatt. Pls don't upload my work to any other site! That being said if cc are uncomfortable with this work then I will take it down.

Inspired by the song  _ Feel Something _

_ “There's darkness within all of us. Sometimes that darkness becomes us.” _

Things used to be beautiful. Walls tall and safe, protecting the innocent L’manburg from the tyrants. In the middle of the walls stands a tall man, Wilbur Soot, his blue uniform blowing in the wind as he talks to his second in command, Tommyinnit. They know Dream and his gang are coming.

_ They thought they knew what was in store. _

“What’s that smell?” Tommy looks around, spotting stacks of smoke blowing just outside the walls. 

“Shit. They’re burning the forests.” Wilbur says.

The two run through grass and flowers to the black walls and climb to the top for a view of the damage. Dream, Sapnap, and George sprint around the hills and burn the birch and oak that surround L’manburg. Howling laughter and victory screams can be heard miles around.

“Tommy, it’s begun.” Wilbur places his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Time for a fucking revolution.”

Tommy looks up at Wilbur, “No matter what happens, you won’t leave me right?”

“Tommy, I’m always here for you. I promise I’m never leaving.”

“Thank you, Will.”

The battle was brought out for weeks. The Dream Team exploded parts of L’manburg but suffered their own damages. Niki provided food for the revolution but resources soon became slim. One cold day Eret told the group he had a stash of supplies for everyone in his control room, hidden among the walls and hills.

“Eret, how much stuff did you collect?” Tubbo huffs. 

“Quite a lot, actually,” Eret says.

“Why’d you haul it all in one room? Why not bring it inside the walls?” Wilbur asks.

Eret looks over at him. “It’s for emergencies.”

“How far is this place anyway?” Tubbo whines, “My feet are hurting.”

Eret bit his lip, “Just a little further.”

Walking into the quaint room there are chests labeled with everyone’s name except Eret’s. On the floor lay a single wooden button, barely visible but forever traumatizing. The group looks around with Eret in the middle. His foot hovers over the button.

“Eret, where is everything?” Wilbur glances at Eret, looking him up and down from the button to his glasses. He realizes the inevitable too late.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Eret gulps, “The time is up.” His foot lands on the wood and potions fly out from the walls. While running into a secret corner of the walls the Dream Team barges in and defeats those struck with poison and harming.

“Eret’s a traitor!” Wilbur spat. “We trusted you, you, you filth.”

Tommy tries to stand but is pushed down by Sapnap, “Eret, Eret listen to me.  _ You fucked up _ .”

“Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be.” Eret says with a smirk.

_ But hidden behind those glasses, Eret cried burning tears as his friends were murdered in front of him. _

No one spoke his name for a while, and even then his name became laced with a more potent poison than he used to kill. The day the traitor saw his former team for the first time was the day of the final battle; the one that would end the revolutionary war. 

Tommy and Dream stand on the docks of the community house, back to back, bows in hand. With each tasting death, the only sound heard was of Wilbur who counted down. Whoever lived would be the winner of the war.

“Ten. Nine. Eight.” 

The unanimous pacing echoes through the area. 

“Seven. Six.”

Tommy stumbles and Dream stiffens.

“Five. Four.”

Tubbo meets Tommy’s eyes and mouths the words  _ be careful _ .

“Three. Two.”

Wilbur’s voice wavers.

“One. Ten paces fire!”

The two duelers spin and aim. Dream shoots but his target jumps in the water, who also shot but missed by mere inches. Dream takes aim at the boy in the water. Tommy can’t hear the bow being drawn back, or the gasps of his friends. He can’t hear the whipping of an arrow through the air, plummeting into the water above him. He can’t hear the screams of his best friend, who refused to look away. He can’t hear the cries of his brother, who failed to protect him. All he saw was the blood leaking from his chest, a stone arrow protruding from him. In a puff, his items slowly floated to the top.

Wilbur falls to his knees with Niki and Fundy at his sides. Across the water, Eret wipes a tear from his cheek. Tubbo runs to where his best friend was shot and collects the fallen’s items. The Dream Team shouts and hollers; screams of joy erupt and echo. 

Farther away Tommy runs to his base, opening an ender chest and hesitantly taking out his two discs: Mellohi and Cat. His most treasured possession. These in hand he sprints back to his death site where his fellow team cowers and his enemies celebrate. Tubbo is the first to spot him and runs over.

“Tommy! Are you okay?” The shorter boy’s eyes are red from crying.

“It’s going to be okay, Tubbo. We’ve won.” Tommy hugs his friends and makes his way towards Dream, leaving the other distraught. 

“Why hello, Tommy. What’re you doing here? Thought I killed you?” Dream mocks.

“I have an offer.” Tommy says.

“Oh? What offer?” Through his mask, Dream eyed the purple and green shine from Tommy’s hands.

“Mellohi and Cat. My discs. I give you them, and you give us L’manburg’s freedom.”

“What makes you think I’ll accept? You’ve already lost. Pack it up and accept defeat.” Dream starts to turn but Tommy harshly grabs his arm.

“Listen to me. These discs. They mean everything to me. You’ll have power over me with these and you know it. It’s too good of a chance to give up.” With pleading eyes, Tommy stands straight and grips the man’s sweater harder.

Dream sighs. He looks back to his own team and then to Tommy, “Very well. The discs for your freedom. You sure about this?”

At this point Tommy feels the eyes of everyone burn into him from all angles. He knows the consequences. “Yes. I’m sure.”

_ Tommy couldn’t see it, but he swears Dream smirked under that mask. _

With a shake of hands and a reluctant trade, the deal was done. Tommy turns, trying not to cry, and is tackled with hugs from his mates. Looking into Wilbur’s eyes he knows how proud his older brother is. Sometimes the unspoken words are loudest. For the first time in so long, L’manburg rejoiced. Drinks shared and fireworks set off. The dancing and laughter lasted well into the night, everyone overwhelmed with joy. 

Wilbur stands on the podium and clears his throat, the microphone spreads his voice all over his land. “I would like to give a toast. To everyone who fought and helped us win L’manburg back. For this moment, I’ve composed a song. Tommy?” Wilbur turns and grabs his guitar Tommy hands him. “Well, I've heard there was a special place. Where men could go and emancipate. The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.” With a quick glance, Wilbur eyes the towers in the distance where Dream is watching. “Well, this place is real, we needn't fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret. It's a very big and not blown-up L'manburg.” 

Tommy walks over and places a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Bring it home, Will.”

Wilbur nods and continues, “It’s L'manburg, it’s L'manburg, it’s L'manburg, it’s L'manburg.”

Everyone stands up and claps, some wiping tears from their eyes. Niki is clapping the loudest. After singing some more, all unified, Wilbur takes his place upon the podium once again. “As the president of L’manburg, I will be the first to say this: Suck it, green boy!” Whoops and cheers boom all around. “However, I do not feel that it is fair for me and Tommy to be the automatic president and vice president. That is why, my citizens, we will host an election. A precise week from today the teams will gather and present their speech, at that moment, the president and vice president will be elected. Whether that be me and Tommy or not, I assure you L’manburg will be kept safe from Dream’s tyranny forevermore.”

In the shadows of the party two men stand, listening in to Wilbur’s speech. One with horns and a bit of fur, the other a beanie. Meeting eye contact, they grin and watch the party.

_ No one else knew the plan they held. _


	2. Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from beginning to end.
> 
> Major spoilers for the Dream SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever written :D hopefully you like it. This does include spoilers from the first revolutionary war up until the final war against Schlatt. Pls don't upload my work to any other site! That being said if cc are uncomfortable with this work then I will take it down.  
> Some things might not be 100% accurate to the way it happened on the SMP but usually this is purposeful and for free-writing purposes.

In one week's time the following parties are made: Swag 2020, Pog 2020, Coconut 2020, and Schlatt 2020. In Swag 2020 the beanie man, Quackity, stands. In Pog 2020 there stand the original pair, Wilbur and Tommy. Within Coconut 2020 there is Niki and Fundy. Lastly, all alone in Schlatt 2020 stand the one and only JSchlatt, who stands confidently with his suit and horns.

Each team presents their campaign. Each team receives votes. Within hours the votes are counted and Wilbur stands at the podium once again, ready to deliver the news to the awaiting citizens of L’manburg. 

“In last place is Coconut 2020. Please take your seats in the crowd.” Wilbur starts. “In third place is Schlatt 2020. In second place, nearing first is Swag 2020. That means first place is Pog 2020, me and Tommy once again.”

Cheering is heard throughout the crowd, Tommy runs up and hugs his brother. “Wilbur! Wilbur, we’ve done it! We’ve won!”

With a solemn look, Wilbur looks down at the teen and smiles, tears in his eyes. 

“Will… Wilbur? What, what’s wrong?”

“May I please have everyone’s attention once more. I have come aware that Schlatt 2020 and Swag 2020 have combined their votes, as George is not present to be with Quackity. With this knowledge, Pog 2020 has forty-nine percent of the votes. Schlatt and Quackity have fifty percent.” Silence rings everywhere. 

“Well. That was easy.” A raspy voice booms from the side. “Now move along, kids. Join your friends down there. The president is speaking.”

Tommy meets Wilbur's eyes. “You- he- Wilbur! He can’t be serious! Right?” His voice cracks.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” With his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, they walk down the steps and join friends and family in the crowd. 

“The day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP. The day I said I was running. I said things are gonna change. I looked every citizen of L’manburg in the eyes and I said: you listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow.”

Looking up, Wilbur sees Schlatt speaking into the microphone and Quackity next to him. Schlatt’s eyes burn into Wilbur’s. They eat him out inside.

“Wilbur… What’s happening?” Tommy grabs his sleeves.

Without looking away Wilbur says, “I don’t know, Tommy. I don’t know.”

The hatred in Schlatt’s eyes burns brighter with every second. “My first decree as president of L’manburg. The  _ emperor _ of the great country! Is to  _ revoke _ ! The citizenship. Of Wilbur Soot. And Tommyinnit.”

Shouts of protest rain over the crowd as the clouds darken and lightning and thunder roar in the distance. Quackity and Schlatt arm themselves and shoot at the two former leaders. Wilbur grabs Tommy and drags him as they run from everything they’ve ever known. 

_ From everything they’ve ever wanted. _

Despite slipping on mud and getting pierced with arrows, the two make it out of the walls and hide on a hill in parts of the re-grown forest of the surrounding area. Close enough to hear the voice of their enemy but far enough to be safe. For now.

“Wilbur. Wilbur. He- we’re- What the fuck just happened?!”

Wilbur fearfully looks down, “Tommy I-” He pauses, “We’re banned. From our home.” 

The two look at the flag from their former home in the distance, waving in the fierce wind as lightning strikes around them. They sit there, listening in to the next edicts from Schlatt.

“Tubbo, come on up here boy.” Schlatt calls out.

Tubbo steps up to the podium, next to Schlatt and Quackity, and freezes as Schlatt names him his right hand man.

“What’d you say, boy? You take the job?” Schlatt extends his hand.

Tubbo stares down at it and thinks. He looks in the distance, trying to spot his friends. “Yes. I do. I- I take the job, Schlatt.”

“Good. Now go and kill the two that just ran off, like pussies. Will ya?” 

Tubbo nods and sprints out of the walls, determined to find his friends.

Schlatt continues with his speech, “I say we rename this country. No longer will this country be called  _ L’manburg _ ! Our great nation is now… Manburg.” Schlatt grinned as the crowd murmurs. “I reckon we need to expand! I reckon… we take down the walls.”

“Tubbo. He. No.” Tommy slumps against an oak tree, not caring about the soaked clothes of his and how muddied up his arse would be. “What the fuck. He. Wilbur. Will. Look at me. Please, oh god please Will, tell me I’m dreaming. Tell me I’ve hit my head. Please.”

Wilbur crouches down, Tommy can’t tell if his face is wet from tears, the rain, or both. “Tommy. I can’t lie to you. I’m so, so sorry.” Lightning strikes once more. “We’re on our own now.”

In the distance Tubbo is running, to where he knows not. His legs thump and get heavier every second. Brown hair sticks to his forehead and his clothes start to chafe. Every moving second his lungs burn from the humid air and the screams that erupt from his throat. 

“Tommy! Wilbur!” Tubbo croaks out, desperately trying to find his friends. He packed two invisible potions and just food, with the hope his friends are alive. He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if they weren’t.

Tubbo attempts to call out once more but trips over a rock and lands in the mud and gravel. The storm grows louder and angrier, drowning out any cries Tubbo manages to let out. He crawls closer to a tree. The mobs will be out soon and he’s defenseless. Part of him wants to dig a hole and sleep, to try and forget everything. But he knows that’s impossible. He  _ needs _ to find Wilbur and Tommy. Especially Tommy. 

Tommy and Wilbur jog further into the forest, where they meet the trees untouched by flint and steel from the prior month. Boots smacking mud as they go, they see what looks like a blueish-green mound under a large birch. They both freeze. Looking straight at them is their buddy Tubbo.

“Tommy! Wilbur!” Tubbo coughs, throat still raw. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“We know.” Wilbur starts. “You’re sent out to kill us.”

Nothing is heard for a moment but the pouring rain.

“Yeah but-”

“But what? Am I lying? We trusted you, Tubbo.” Wilbur goes forward a step, fists clenched. 

“No, well yes, you’re wrong I’m not here to kill you-” 

“Really? So was that old goat telling a joke? I don’t find it very funny, actually, I find it quite revolting that you-”

“Shut it!” Tommy grabs Wilbur’s shoulder. “We all know what Schlatt said. But I’m willing to bet my life that Tubbo is here to help. Now let him talk.”

“Thank you, Tommy. Yeah. I, uh, I brought you stuff. Potions of invisibility. Some pork and bread. It’s whatever I found in a chest by the wall. Here.” Tubbo drops the items for the other two. “Schlatt’s going to be looking for me soon. Hide wherever you can. I have to go, but I got a plan.”

“Tubbo… You aren’t coming with us?” Tommy looks into his friend’s eyes, face littered with cuts and mud.

“Tommy I, I’m sorry. I can’t. If I don’t go back he’ll know something’s up.” Tubbo started fiddling with his belt, something he did when nervous. 

“But,” Tommy looked up at Wilbur. “I understand, Tubbo.”

“Now. You said you have a plan?” Wilbur inquires.

Tubbo smiles. “That I do. Now quick, I’ll fill you in.”

Once the three decided on the plan Tommy and Wilbur downed their potions and got as far away as they could with Tubbo heading back to Manburg. They didn’t separate without a sorrowful hug, though. Once Tommy and Wilbur got high enough on a farther hill, they saw it: The once great and beautiful L’manburg flag up in flames, with Wilbur’s one and only son to blame: Fundy.

Wilbur let out a bloodcurdling scream that left the hairs on Tommy’s neck stand straight. Through blurry tears, he sees the dots of red and orange terrorizing his beloved flag. He witnesses his son jump down, the flag almost burnt out, and start breaking down the walls with others. 

“My son! My son is breaking down the walls! The walls I built to keep him safe!” He drops to his knees, sobbing into his dirtied hands. 

Tommy kneels down and pulls Wilbur in a hug. “I’m sorry, Wilbur. I really am.”

Through hiccups and tears, Wilbur sings the chorus of his song, voice brittle and cracking, “My L’manburg, my L’manburg. my L’manburg, my L’manburg.”

_ Wilbur had lost L’manburg and never would get it back. _


	3. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from beginning to end.
> 
> Major spoilers for the Dream SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever written :D hopefully you like it. This does include spoilers from the first revolutionary war up until the final war against Schlatt. Pls don't upload my work to any other site! That being said if cc are uncomfortable with this work then I will take it down.
> 
> I also didn't know what to title this chapter so I based it off of what I think Tommy would feel during this

Through weeks of torment and evasion, Wilbur and Tommy managed to build an underground base that runs under and into Manburg. They call it Pogtopia. An extensive cave system lit with lanterns and stairways, it’s how Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur meet up behind Schlatt and Quackity backs’. Through the exhausting times, Wilbur has started caving in. 

“Wilbur, what has gotten into you lately?” Tommy stops his brother, just outside the opening to their base.

“What do you mean, Tommy?” Wilbur looks down, eyebags drooping and hair disheveled under a grey beanie. 

“Look at you! I know we live underground but you look like absolute shite! And your blabbering about the button and TNT! Wilbur- Will, you’re scaring me.”

Wilbur stiffens and relaxes for a moment. “Tommy, are we the bad guys? Tommy, am I uh, are we, am I a villain in this story?”

For a moment the two boys look at each other, completely forgetting about the world around them. The chilling wind. The sun dotting the grass underneath them. Even the bunnies eavesdropping a tree away. Everything faded into a blurry muck.

Tommy’s breath hitches, “No, Wilbur, I- I… think-”

Wilbur steps forward, shadow overtaking the teen, “Then let’s be the bad guys.”

Tommy froze. His eyes are fixated on Wilbur’s recent bruises, “No. Wilbur, no.”

“Tommy, why not? Look, our nation’s gone. Our nation’s far behind us, Tommy.” He takes more steps forward and roughly grabs his brother by the shirt, nails digging into his shoulders, “Let’s blow that motherfucker to  _ smithereens _ .” Wilbur whispers into Tommy’s ear.

Tommy can feel the cold grin against his face. “Wilbur-”

Wilbur shoves Tommy down to the grass, “This is a new era! Listen, we burn the place to the  _ fucking ground _ !” 

Tommy looks into his eyes, seeing a mangled soul inside. “Wilbur, no, it’s not too far gone. Alright?”

“What’s the point? More blood will be shed, and we would be the illegitimate rulers of a nation.”

“You’re being reckless, Wilbur! The reason we built L’manburg was to get away from that. And, and, without L’manburg then. What’s the purpose of anything?” Tommy looks helplessly at Wilbur, instinctively reaching his hand out only to be slapped away.

“I know why you’re doing this, Tommy. That kid, Tubbo? He’s not with us. No one is. Everyone claiming to be on our side, they’re lying!” Wilbur raises his voice as Tommy cowers and pleads him to stop. “Tubbo? He would drop us in a  _ second _ if he realized we’re not in the lead! He’s lying to you!”

Tommy jumps up and shoves Wilbur, “No! Stop it!”

Within the next seconds, the only sound is the hot and ragged breathing of the two. Then Wilbur laughs.

“I know, I see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. Tommyinnit, you’re  _ scared _ .” Wilbur stares into Tommy’s eyes, walking forward slowly. “You’re trying to sound like you know what you’re doing so that you can prove me wrong. Tommy, none of us know what we’re doing. We’re fucked. We were fucked from the moment we were thrown out!” He grabs Tommy once again and shakes him. “We have nothing to lose anymore. But do you know what that means? Tommy, oh Tommy it means we can do whatever we want! We blow up the entire  _ fucking  _ place. I want no survivors. God help whoever’s stuck in the crossfire.”

The next seconds are drawn out, Tommy is against a tree with Wilbur’s nails still cutting his flesh. Both boys felt a burning in their chests; one’s fear and the other’s chaos. Quickly, Wilbur let's go and rushes into Pogtopia. Tommy stays seated before following reluctantly. 

The next few days that follow are as disordered as Wilbur is turning out to be. Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur converse and learn that Schlatt is holding a festival in a week. Tubbo is set to have a speech, and Wilbur plans to blow up everything during it with the TNT from Dream himself. Tommy and Wilbur’s eldest brother, Technoblade or Techno, came along and joined them in Pogtopia secretly too. Soon everyone had different ideals. Wilbur is aching to cause destruction. Tommy feels obligated to stop Wilbur in hopes to preserve the land and people. Tubbo wants peace and is preparing decorations and a speech for the festival. Techno is sitting back and figuring out how to rid Schlatt and Quackity of power with Wilbur.

The nights in Pogtopia are the longest they’ve ever been. Tommy can hear Wilbur pacing around, mumbling about his  _ “unfinished symphony” _ aka L’manburg. He can hear the cries of anguish and longing, but can never figure whether they’re in desire of destruction or sadness. Every dreadful day Wilbur becomes paler and paler, contrasting with his eyes to the point they seem pitch black. Perhaps they’re not even there, and what Tommy sees is what’s inside Wilbur. Or, even worse, what  _ became _ Wilbur.

All Techno talks about is anarchy and riding this land of government. Not exactly what Tommy wants, but he’s helping to get rid of Schlatt so he can’t argue. If only Techno wouldn’t fuel Wilbur’s detrimental thoughts. For hours at a time, Techno would disappear and come back as if he never left.

Tommy soon starts wondering if  _ he’s _ the one who has lost it.

No matter, some days are good. There’s still Tubbo. He is busy with the festival and hiding Tommy from Schlatt, but there are still times where they take strolls through fields and relax for once. A favorite activity from both of the kids is to sit on the bench on a hill near Tommy’s old base. They sit down and listen to the discs Tommy retrieved from Dream. The two sit down and look at the sky, or right now the sunset.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Tubbo asks.

“The sunset?”

“Yeah, the sunset. We never get to enjoy these as often as we used to. I miss it. I miss you, Tommy.”

Tommy looks down, “Yeah. I miss you too, Tubbo.” He pauses, “Tubbo, can I admit something?”

“Of course you can! I’m your best friend, man.”

“Well. Tubbo, I, I’m scared. Wilbur has gone mental. He wants to blow up Manburg during your speech. I'm afraid he’s lost it completely. Techno doesn’t exactly help either.” 

Tubbo is quiet for a moment, but speaks low next, “Oh. I mean. He won’t actually do it, right? He’s not gone completely, right?”

Tommy looks away.

“Tommy, Wilbur’s still there, right?” Tubbo speaks even quieter.

“I-” He takes a breath, “I think. I think he is, Tubbo.”

“Well, then there’s still hope. I believe it’ll be okay.”

The music of Mellohi fills in the break. The sun has almost disappeared completely, waves of purple and red washing over the sky like the most beautiful painting Tommy has ever seen.

“You know, Tubbo, we could just run away together.” Tommy keeps his eyes glued to the sun as Tubbo focuses on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that. We have my discs. We have each other. We could just say fuck it and run off together. Wilbur once thought of building a cottage in the woods. We could do that! No more Dream, Schlatt, or Wilbur! Just me and you, Tubbo.”

Now Tommy looks into his friend’s eyes with such passion Tubbo feels a burning in his own heart. He and Tommy? Running away? It sounded like paradise. 

“Tommy that… That sounds wonderful. Me and you against the world, living peacefully, with bees and cows!”

“Yes, Tubbo! With our own bees and cows! It…” Tommy looks over to Schlatt’s podium and the festival decoration set, “It can’t be done.”

“Why not?”

“As you said, there’s still hope for Wilbur. We can’t abandon him when he’s at his worst. I mean, what brother would I be? He’s been there for me forever. I need to be there for him for once in our fucked up lives.”

Tubbo put his arm around the taller boy, though it puts him at a weird angle. “Yeah. I understand. Just know that wherever you go, I go. I got your back, Tommy.”

Their eyes met, “Thank you, Tubbo. I love you, dude.”

Tubbo smiles, “I love you too.”

_ If only things could have been so easy as to run away. _


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from beginning to end.
> 
> Major spoilers for the Dream SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic I've ever written :D hopefully you like it. This does include spoilers from the first revolutionary war up until the final war against Schlatt. Pls don't upload my work to any other site! That being said if cc are uncomfortable with this work then I will take it down.
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the others oops. Took me a bit longer to write. The next one might be the last one and might take a bit longer to write too. I'll try to write some over my school break next week :D

The day of the festival came sooner than Tommy anticipated. Yet for Wilbur, he thought it was perfect timing. He knew where his button room stands, connected to stacks of TNT linked under where his original L’manburg stood. Now a few hours into the festival, Tommy and Wilbur are perched on top of the White House, the festival, and more importantly podium, in prime view. Everyone has played games and had their fun, but now it is time for Tubbo’s speech and Wilbur to make his move.

As Tubbo makes his analogy of Manburg to lettuce, all Wilbur focuses on is the image in his head of everything blown to shreds. He feels tingles sent down his spine and can’t help but grin at the thought of blood and rubbish everywhere. He wants everything to be destroyed. He wants everyone to be dead.

_ He craves the destruction of everyone. _

Before he knows it he’s already run away from Tommy and into his button room. Littered on the walls around him are the scratched lyrics he drew with his sword. The song that once brought him hope now only fuels his burning need for explosions. The oak button stares into Wilbur. His fingers twitch at the feeling. Drowning out all outside noise, he walks slowly to the button. The anticipation is eating him up inside out, leaving a walking corpse in his place. Wilbur slowly brings his right fingers up to the button. He spent time crafting it, putting endless waking nights into this singular button. But when he goes to feel it, all he feels is the cold stone of the small cave he dug. 

His heartbeat feels as if it’s stopped but the sound of his heart pumping is the only sound he hears. Desperately clawing the walls for the button, he feels tears burn his eyes and roll down his scared face. After checking every spot for a button, he accepts the truth: someone took it. Falling to the ground once again, Wilbur pathetically cries into the floor. Tears of frustration, sadness, pure rage all pour out of him. He cries until his throat goes raw and pounds the stone until his hands are covered in blood. He wipes the tears off with his hands, the salt burning him but he doesn’t even notice. All he can feel is the torment and torture that damn button is putting him through. 

Soon though he rises from the cold ground and walks out of his room with one thought on his mind: finding that button.

Tubbo is behind the microphone, Schlatt and Quackity to his sides. He finishes his speech with a confident smile, soon to be ruined by Schlatt. Quackity starts to surround tubbo with concrete as Schlatt blocks his only other way of escape. Smiling, Schlatt yanks Tubbo forward, tying his hands to the fence in front of him, and whispers into his ear, “Get ready to be blown away.”

“Tubbo I’ll cut to the fucking chase..” He looks into the audience and explains to everyone what he means. “I hate to do this to you in front of everyone, it honestly hurts. I know what you’ve been up to.”

Staring in disbelief and guilt, Tubbo shakily questions him, “I- I don’t understand, Schlattl I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Schlatt lets out a hardy laugh, “Oh Tubbo… You’ve been  _ conspiring _ with the idiots! With the  _ tyrants _ that we kicked out of this great country! Tubbo, I don’t know if you know this but treason isn’t exactly a respectable thing ‘round here. Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?”

“Uh… uhm… No.” 

Schlatt’s voice deepens, “Nothing good.”

Tubbo feels his throat run dry.

“Hey Technoblade, come up here for a second??”

Eyes freeze on the named pig, as he stands and cautiously looks around. Whispers float in the air while Schlatt gestures for Techno to move closer and come on the podium. Time slows as he obeys. He acts as if he’s walking on eggshells; he’s too scared to break them but even more scared to stay back.

Tommy can feel his chest tighten. He grips his bow and arrow until his knuckles burn white. Knocking an arrow into place, he aims it at Schlatt. He starts to shake. Wilbur grips his shoulder and whispers into his ear:  _ not yet. _

Tubbo looks up at Wilbur as Schlatt, Quackity, and Techno converse to the audience. His wrists become raw from squirming in the tight space. His pleading eyes look up at Wilbur, who nods gingerly as if to say he won’t get hurt. He doesn’t feel the knot in his stomach loosen. His eyes wander back to Schlatt, whose slitted eyes almost dare him to try and get out. 

He sees Techno in front of him, a firework locked in his glowing crossbow.

_ No one knows of the panic rising in Techno’s chest. _

Schlatt starts off, “Tubbo as the enemy of the state, and as  _ perpetrator _ to these awful, awful people… Well, Technoblade, if you would please, be so kind as to, well you know.”

Techno’s eyes flicker between the three in front of him, “Uh Schlatt I- I don’t know what you mean. What, uh, what do you want out of me, Mr. President?”

“Techno I need you to take him out. You’re gonna kill him.”

Tubbo swore he could see Schlatt’s eyes burn red. 

“Oh. I- uh- oh.” Techno locks eyes with Tubbo.

“Enough of this stalling. You’re gonna kill him. Right here! Right now!  _ And make it hurt. _ ” Schlatt glares at Techno.

Shouts of protest echo around Techno from the audience. He hears the dismay and cries from everyone. Even Quackity. But Schlatt’s voice pierces into his chest, into his heart. The thorns wrap around him, forcing him to lift his arms and walk towards Tubbo. Forcing him to grab Tubbo by the color of his suit, the one he picked out specially for the festival. He takes his hand and punches Tubbo in the jaw, propelling the teen back with his wrists springing him back, making a loud pop in his shoulders. He screams in agony. 

Techno looks over at Schlatt once more, tears threatening to break and spill. Schlatt’s face only breaks into a shit-eating grin, nodding over to the boy. Techno turns back to tubbo, whose lip is split and left shoulder hanging at a painful angle. He hears the whines emit from Tubbo’s throat. Techno closes his eyes and mouths two words:  _ I’m sorry. _

Then he presses the trigger.

Techno almost falls off the podium from the blasts. For good measure, he released two more fireworks. His ears ring and the cries from his victim are muffled. His hands shake as his breath escapes him. After the flashes stop he then opens his eyes. He sees Tubbo’s mangled body laying on the fence and concrete surrounding him right before he poofs and his items float everywhere. If he hadn’t known Tubbo beforehand, he would never have recognized him. 

With a burning fuel inside, Techno knocks more fireworks and starts shooting at Schlatt and Quackity without a care in the world. Breathing heavily, he shoots into the audience. He ignores the screams and gives in to the voices that once tormented him.

Tommy is the first one to shout Tubbo’s name. He jumps down, running to collect his best friend’s items. He ignores Techno still standing there. He ignores Wilbur straying behind. He ignores the saltiness that burns his eyes. He rolls down and grips onto the fence.

“TUBBO!” His voice breaks. He knows where spawn is. He knows where Tubbo will be. He runs off, leaving Wilbur behind.

Wilbur stands still on the podium. There’s an odd calamity in him. He feels no pain, but no joy. His friend was just brutally murdered by his own brother. However, he feels nothing. He looks around and scans the chaos unfolding. Techno has killed everyone who attended. He sees the leftover sparkles from fireworks and hears muffled cries of pain and fear. Thinking of Schlatt, he feels a wave of watered-down anger in his heart. He wants him dead.

Underneath the raging battle in the tunnels of Pogtopia Tommy and Tubbo are running to meet each other. Each of their hearts’ are pumping furiously and their legs are burning. Dirt and pebbles fall down from the ceiling every time a distinctively large crash is heard from above. In what feels like hours they finally spot each other. Relief rains over them, each letting out a sigh of contentment. Everything happening upstairs seems to drain away as the two teens jog and knock each other over in a hug. 

Tubbo almost forgets about the excruciating pain in his chest.  _ He’s lost a life. _

“Tommy, what happened?” 

“I- I don’t know. Technoblade, he just…” Tommy takes interest in the cracks of the walls.

“Wilbur said he wasn’t gonna hurt me.”

Looking over Tommy sees tears forming in his friend’s eyes. He places a hand on the other’s knee. Tubbo looks up and smiles. Bringing the top of his shirt down Tubbo shows Tommy the aftermath of the festival: a large circle of veins and purple just under Tubbo’s collar bone. 

Once they meet up with Wilbur in Pogtopia Technoblade appears from another entrance. Tommy meets his eyes and sees spots of blood over his skin and clothes. He sees  _ Tubbo’s blood _ on Technoblade. His own brother. He feels his teeth grind together and his right hand instinctively moves and grips his sword. Before he could go towards the other Tubbo grabs his arm. Looking over, he sees Tubbo shake his head and mouth:  _ it’s okay. _ He shakes the smaller hand off.

“Technoblade what the fuck. Why would you fucking do that.” Tommy spits.

Wilbur steps forward, “Tommy you should’ve seen this coming. Tommy, everyone here just wants chaos. Hey, Techno are you here for chaos?”

“Well, yes, but to be fair I’ve been upfront about the anarchy from the start.”

“Exactly. Tommy, you can choose to not forgive Technoblade all you want but I’m telling you now: he knows what he’s doing.”

Tommy brings out his sword and points it at Techno, “You just- you just fucking murdered Tubbo. Technoblade didn’t mean to kill Schlatt. He meant to kill Tubbo.”

“Well to be fair-” Tommy cuts Techno off.

“No, there is no fair. You just killed him!”

“I was being peer pressured!”

“Oh, so you just bend to peer pressure?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Wilbur lets out a maniacal laugh.

Tubbo moves towards the three, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just, it’s exactly as I predicted. Everything’s gone to shit. Here’s what, Manburg’s safe today. I won’t blow it up. The button’s gone anyway.”

“What?” says a new, light voice.

Everyone looks over to see Niki around the corner.

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Niki, I was gonna blow Manburg up in a big glowing fireball. A show-stopper, really.”

Tommy lets out a frustrated groan, “Enough with this bullshit, Technoblade still killed Tubbo.”

“Oooh watch out, Techno, the little boy’s angry. See him, his scrawny arm and sword, little beady eyes, he’s angry at you.” Wilbur taunts.

Tommy ignores this, “Why’d you kill him, Techno?”

“I told you, I was under peer pressure.”

“It’s much more than that shit. You killed him. This isn’t about peer pressure. You  _ betrayed _ us.”

“Here, I know how to resolve this,” Wilbur goes and mines out a pit, deep enough for only their heads to reach the top and large enough for them to fight, “No armor. No weapons. Techno and Tommy, jump in and duel.”

Agreeing, the two duelers hop in and take their respective sides; Tommy near the entrance and Techno against the far wall. The air runs cold and thin as the two lean against the cold stone and rocks. Behind Tommy sits Tubbo, Niki, and Wilbur. Tubbo and Niki silently plead for this to stop. For the violence to end, for everyone to be friends. Wilbur, on the other hand, grins and nearly cheers them on. He wants to see the bloodshed. He wants them both to see stars.

The two start fighting. Throwing punch after punch, each loses more and more health. They both have bruises on their arms and scrapes on their legs. Techno swings out a kick to Tommy’s face, causing him to fall back into the wall while Niki and Tubbo cry out. Wilbur practically sings. Tommy feels blood trickle down from his nose and temporarily loses vision due to the knock on his head. He reaches to the injury and notices his hair sticking to his head.  _ Shit. _

At the same moment, he regains his sight Techno kicks his hooved foot into Tommy’s stomach, slicing it open. Tommy gags and coughs up blood. With another pitiful kick, Tommy lays down and poofs into a cloud with his items sitting on the stone. Technoblade has won.

Wilbur sits and stares at the disaster. His two brothers just fought to the death. And he  _ liked _ it. He still feels a void inside of him. Nothing but black muck swirling in him and the need for chaos. The only thing to get him to feel is destruction. He knows this, and he loves it. He craves the bloodshed. He wants to hear people cry out and plead for it all to end. Most of all, he wants to look them dead in the eye and laugh while they die.

Tommy respawns. Although he hasn’t lost a life and grew no scar, a burning in his stomach still is there. He looks over at Techno with hatred.

“It stays in the pit, Tommy.”

“You fucking killed him. You betrayed us. I’m not letting that go.”

“Tommy. You’re using words here. But the thing is, Tommy, that the only universal language is violence. And we’ve had that conversation. We’ve spoken that language. In the pit. It’s over, Tommy. Onto a new day, a new plot: to destroy Manburg.” 

Techno walks over to Wilbur, who gives him TNT. They then vanish in the tunnels, to go and plot out the demise of the current country. As they walk away, Tubbo, Tommy, and Niki converse as to how they should move on. 

_ They thought they knew what would be lost.  _


End file.
